Summer Memories II: Summer Camp Redux
by screaming phoenix
Summary: The best memories are always the summer ones. Kim has a summer camp experience of her own. A big thanks to CaptainKodak1 for the inspiration and idea.


Disney still owns Kim Possible. They are idiots for not using her to the fullest extent possible. I am still vexed at the whole sitch.

A big shout out to the mad beta skills of CajunBear73; thanks buddy.

Another shout out goes to Michael Howard, who apparently, has run out of red ink while offering his invaluable help.

This will be a semi-connected series of one shots that will be updated as the spirit moves me or my Imp makes be. I originally intended to make these in chapter format. But I want to use other people's point of view; not always Kim and Ron's.

Thanks to the readers who reviewed the first story in this series: Michael Howard, Reader101w, JCS1966, Shrike176, Comet Moon, CajunBear73, sparrowhawk63, daccu65, Katsumara, CaptainKodak1, Sentinel103, and Thomas Linquist. Thanks to all the people who read and didn't review as well.

Thanks also goes to CaptainKodak1 for his experiences in a summer camp that inspired this tale.

If your wondering where this would fit in the K.P. timeline. It would be between season two and three. It lays the foundation for why Kim crushed on Ron so bad during "Emotion Sickness" and why Kim told Bonnie. " We(Josh and her) grew apart"

A/N As always leave a review, get a response.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The young woman walking down the path, alongside the lake, was dressed in shorts, hat, flip-flops and a T-shirt that had Head Counselor printed on it. Kim Possible traveled with a quick step, a large smile on her face and the deep feeling of accomplishment that seemed to radiate from her like the sun above. Her deep green eyes sparkled with satisfaction and she had to restrain herself from skipping with excitement.

These last two weeks had been nearly perfect and one of the most fulfilling experiences of her young life. She had always wanted to have a summer day camp for the kids of Middleton. And now that one of the most soul satisfying events she had a part in originating was drawing to a close, she could not imagine a better way to have spent part of her summer vacation.

The amount of red-tape that she had to plow through had been enormous. The permits she needed to obtain, the safety concerns to be addressed and the certifications the volunteer counselors had to qualify for, created a checklist that had been daunting, even for her.

As always it had been her family and friends who had pulled through for her and accomplished the impossible again. Wade had done his computer wizardry and had gotten all of the permits and paperwork needed to run the camp. Her Mother had contacted retired colleagues for the required medical personnel. Dr. Director had contacted retired agents in the area for additional help and to plan activities for the kids during the day. Kim had been forced to cancel the class that one agent had been conducting on picking locks, however. There had been a lot of protests over that. It had been quite popular with the older kids.

Tara, Hope and Crystal had volunteered to help and were already certified lifeguards with CPR and First Aid training. She was a little disappointed that Josh hadn't agreed to help out. She felt that they needed to connect on something besides what he liked to do. The Lake Middleton Campgrounds had jumped on the bandwagon with free use of the cabins, shelters and had even provided the food for the entire time they were there.

The only holdout to her idea shouldn't have been a surprise, if she had stopped to think about it. Ron refused to have anything to do with it.

Kim's lips curled into a smirk that would have done Shego proud when she thought how she had convinced him to help.

**One month earlier**

"No K.P." Ron stated emphatically, "No way at all!"

"Come on Ron, it'll be fun." Kim wheedled.

"Two words K.P. 'Summer. Camp'!" Ron's voice gained pitch and volume as he said it. He raised his hands in agitation to emphasize the point.

"It's a day camp, Ron," Kim cajoled. "The kids and the staff go home at night. No cabin 13 to worry about"

"It's near a lake," Ron pointed out.

"A non-toxic lake, Ron. We've swum in it hundreds of times and haven't mutated yet, have we?"

"I don't know," came his dubious reply, "Got a rash the last time we were up there. Right on my..."

"TMI, Ron!" she cried while holding out her hand.

"Ron, I promise that there isn't a scary squirrel or rabid monkey anyplace remotely near the lake."

Ron crossed his arms over his chest and looked defiantly at his best friend. "I have made up my mind, K.P. I am an unmovable block of decisiveness here. No Way!"

Kim looked at her friend for just a minute, and then the transformation began. Her eyes started to get a lot bigger and her lower lip began to protrude. It was with the lightning fast reflexes developed by someone who had been hit by that look too many times that Ron Stoppable managed to avoid Kim's most devastating weapon: the Puppy Dog Pout. He kept his hands in front of his face and started a loud repetitious, "La, La, La, La, La, La, La, I can't hear you!"

"Please Ronnie?" Kim's voice fairly dripped with sincerity.

"Not listening!"

"Please?" The tone was so sorrowful, so full of pleading and the feeling of utter loss that Ron almost looked. Then his backbone stiffened as he remained in full PDP defensive mode.

Unknown to both combatants, Kim's younger twin brothers had walked into this clash of wills. In an uncharacteristic show of support for their older sister, they nodded to each other then spoke,

"Hey Ron, ..."

"we have..."

"some Nacos..."

"for you...!"

Jim and Tim Possible finished their combined sentence and watched the carnage that they had helped unleash.

Ron heard Nacos, removed his hands from in front of his face, and was hit with the terrible glory that is the Puppy Dog Pout at full strength.

His unmovable block of decisiveness became putty that slowly oozed its way to the floor. His determination was laid waste and he could feel his free will slip away... one molecule ... at a time. His resolve had as much of a chance as a snowball in Death Valley.

"Oh all right, I'll help," he whined.

Kim squealed in delight, ran up to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks, Ron."

Ron watched as she went into her house and then turned to the two reasons for his capitulation.

"Traitors," Hemurmured darkly.

"She's our..."

"sister, what..."

"were we supposed.."

"to do?"

They finished.

"Join together in the brotherhood of man, that's what! Help smite the wicked females who employ such unholy powers to warp our minds and control our souls like that," Ron ranted "I'm taking away your 'Man Certificates'," he continued.

The confused twins looked at Ron for a minute and spoke again,

"Ron we're only..."

"ten. I don't think..."

"that we have..."

"'Man Certificates'..."

"yet."

Ron looked at then for a minute and then uttered, "Fine, I'll wait until you're eighteen. Then take them away from you."

The teen walked away. The twins could hear soft mutterings as he departed,

"If I see one monkey there..."

**Present**

Kim's smile returned in full force when she remembered her best friend's first reaction to her idea, then what had happened when the camp started.

"_I think you had more fun than the kids, you big goof." _

Ron turned out to be the favorite counselor at the camp. Keeping an eye out for the smaller kids, cajoling the shy ones to participate in the games and activities, keeping the older ones in line; he was a one man wrecking crew of fun and encouragement for them all. And they loved him for it.

Kim had been taken aback when Hope had walked up to her one day, and after watching Ron handle some rowdy seven year olds, she remarked, "He'd make a great father."

Kim continued to walk the path while her thoughts were elsewhere

_Ron, a father? Well, he does handle the tweebs better than anybody else, except mom. And he has that endless patience that you have to have to deal with kids and teen heroes with a major tweak going on,_She added ruefully. The more that she thought of it, the more she found herself agreeing with Hope. _Ron would make an excellent father._

That conclusion lead her to another train of thought. She'd been watching Tara as the blonde was giving swimming lessons, when she saw her glance at Ron for a moment. Kim saw the way she looked at him. That open-eyed, dreamy look of happiness; she was sure that Tara was secretly crushing on her best friend. Kim knew that the blonde was too shy to talk to Ron herself. And she was pretty sure Ron would be clueless about any signals that Tara might be sending to him.

_So why don't I break the ice between them? That's what best friends do, right? Look out for each other? I mean Ron practically pushed me out that door to get me to ask Josh out._

Kim's mental wanderings were cut short when she rounded a bend and spotted a small group of children playing by the lake shore. She saw an older person with them but was too far away to know who was watching them.

She checked the chronometer on her Kimmunicator and decided that it was time to call them in. The bus to take them all back to Middleton would be leaving in a few hours anyway.

Kim drew closer to the group and studied the older person watching them. He was tall but kinda skinny. He had his shirt off and she noticed that he had light skin that probably burned easily; that would explain his lack of a tan in the middle of a hot summer. She got closer and took time to admire his physique. He had that long lean look that said runner's or swimmer's body. A well toned chest and maybe a six-pack; she was too far away to tell. His face was hidden by one of those roll up fisherman's hats her Dad favored when he went out in the sun. He was playing with the kids at the water's edge and was careful to keep an eye on all of them.

Kim wondered who this was. She was sure she knew all the people who had volunteered for the camp and she didn't remember this hottie being one of them. She was so absorbed in the apparently new plate of beefcake that had caught her eye, she didn't notice that she had left the path and was now walking towards a small wooded area. She continued on her trail immersed in the sight of her new fascination, when said object suddenly rose up and pulled back his hat. Revealing coco brown eyes and features she had known forever.

"_OMG...THAT'S RON!"_

Her shock was so great and her attention so engaged, that she never noticed the tree that loomed in front of her until she ran straight into it.

Ron Stoppable didn't know if it was his intermittent monkey powers, the Ron factor, or just ten years sidekicking that caused him to look up at almost the same time as his best friend ran straight into a tree. She dropped like she had been hit by a shock stick from one of Drakken's goons. He shouted, "Kim!", then jumped into action. He gathered up his charges and led them to where Kim lay on the ground; out cold.

"Stephanie," Ron told an older camper, "Go get the camp nurse. All right?"

The young child nodded and took off on her important mission. The rest of the campers gathered around Kim as they peppered Ron with questions.

"Is she alright?"

"Why did she do that?"

"Is she dead?"

Ron smiled as he examined Kim, and was relieved to see that she appeared to be all right; just stunned.

"No sweetie," Ron answered gently, "She's not dead, just stunned. Thankfully she has a hard head."

Kim regained her senses slowly and was perplexed by the group surrounding her. She was relieved when a familiar sight entered her field of vision.

"Ron, what happened? What's going on?" she questioned as she rose up a bit to see her surroundings better.

"You walked into a tree, K.P." Ron answered as he gently pushed her down. "What were you thinking anyway? That's something I would do!"

"I got distracted Ron." She replied weakly, laying her head back on the ground.

"What could distract you so much that you didn't see a tree?"

She looked at his face. The care and concern evident in his features, as she said with a voice full of wonder and puzzlement:

"What I never expected..."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N **The first draft of this had Ron walking into that tree when he realizes that his best friend is an attractive young woman. I changed it when I thought that Ron is always doing something like that, but if Kim did it...


End file.
